poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jibanyan
This is how On the Trailmon Koji and the others looks out the window at the night sky. He holds up his D-Tector, closes one eye and examines it. D-Tector: You must go to the Forest Terminal. Koji: The Forest Terminal? Sure, why not? Ryan: We can go there. My powers are not going to regain themselves. The Trailmon stops at a village and Koji gets off. Trailmon yawns. Trailmon: Just call me the naptime express. He falls asleep and snores. Koji walks to his side, looks at him, yawns and walks to a bench even the other are going to sleep. Koji: I better catch a snooze too. This looks like a good as place as any. Eh this quiet really gives a guy time to think. Sora: Yeah. Ryan and I could get some sleep. Something tells him in his spark is that we not going anywhere tonight. Ryan: Yup. next to Sora Night, everyone. next morning, the gang is walking along he tracks again. JP: So guys are we there yet? Doki: Takuya, explain to him. Takuya: Let’s see, what’s wrong with this picture? Desert looking wasteland, Forest Terminal, I’d say no. Tommy: Oh I’m tired, let’s take a rest. Fico: Nope. He stops and Takuya pushes him as he runs. Takuya: But there’s a scenic lookout just ahead! You know JP, if you hadn’t fed chocolate to that Trailmon we’d be riding in air conditioned comfort right now. Doki: And if someone is a robot-human hybrid. Zoe: So he made mistake, what are you gonna do, take away his bowling shoes? Mundi: So what? They hear a Trailmon and Takuya and Doki turns and around and waves his arms. Takuya: Hey! Hey! It’s a Trailmon! Hey! Zoe: Uh, finally. The pink Trailmon stops. Takuya: Hey Trailmon, what’s up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal? Trailmon: Oh I overate at my last stop, besides I’m a freight train, no riders, no exceptions. Zoe runs to his side and climbs on. Zoe: Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap, I’m diamond! Gabi: Let's start climbing. The rest climb on. Takuya: Just think of us all as cargo. He starts laughing and shaking. Trailmon: Oh your little fingers are tickling me something awful. It’s too much! The kids fall off and Trailmon rides the tracks away. Trailmon: I’d like to bend the rules but I’m just too ticklish! Sorry kids! Keep on this track, you’ll get there. Takuya ended up on his head and feet. Takuya: So much for...getting there soon. Doki: Yeah. Zoe gets up. Zoe: Come back here! Trailmon! Anabelle: They continue walking and arrive at a fork in the tracks. Bokomon jumps on the lever switching the tracks back forth. Bokomon: The track splits here, now which way to go? Left or right? Right or left or up or down, on or off, fast or slow? Time to make a decision. Uh, I made myself sick... Takuya points to the right. Takuya: This way. Zoe points to the left. Zoe: That way. Takuya: Er, you’re wrong! Zoe: Why? Just because I disagree with you? Mundi: Don’t you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?! Doki: No way! Takuya: Trailmon said stay on this track and your way curves left! You think you know everything! Doki: We could go left. Right? Zoe: Well I’m right! Takuya: So you wanna go right? Doki: Is that it? Zoe: No! I’m going the way that makes sense! Later! Gabi: Good day! Takuya: See ya! Doki: Bye! JP walks to Tommy. Tommy: Wait up, Takuya! Fico: C'mon, Doki! Tommy and Fico runs after Takuya and Doki. JP: Hey we should stick together! JP, Otto trails Zoe and the girls. Neemon: Humans. Bokomon: You know Neemon, those two might be the next to digivolve. They look at JP, Otto, Mundi, Anabelle, Gabi and Zoe. Bokomon: It’s imperative that when they Spirit Evolve we are there. We wouldn’t want to miss that, now would we? Neemon: "It’s imperative" what’s that mean? Bokomon: It’s a thirty cent word that means we have to be there. I can’t wait to see that happen in person! He smacks his leg. Neemon: But, don’t we have to be there for that? Bokomon snaps Neemon’s waistband once again. Bokomon: Snap out of it, mon! JP, Otto, Mundi, Gabi, Anabelle and Zoe keep walking. JP: I can’t believe that Takuya, Doki, Fico and Tommy went the other way, I mean it’s pretty obvious that this is the right way, I hope. Bokomon and Neemon turn the corner to catch up. JP: They can be a real Jerk sometimes. Otto: Yeah. Zoe: You got that right. He closes his eyes and Zoe keeps walking and Bokomon and Neemon catch up to him. JP: It’s like I’m the beef and he’s the jerky. Otto: And if the techno-organic kid got the same idea, we'll find out their names. Bokomon: Do you think they're listening? Otto: I think so? JP: Huh? They runs after them. JP: Hm! hold up Z! They arrive at a giant tree. Zoe: That is one humongous tree! JP: So then this must be the Forest Terminal, right? They look at a sign. Bokomon: This is Breezy Village. Zoe: It’s called the what now? Koji: Welcome, tourists. They turn and see Koji and the others on the bench on the other side of the train tracks dip. Koji: So his isn’t it. He gets up. Bokomon: You’re right, it’s not. Zoe: Hey Koji, what’s up? He jumps down and starts to leave. Zoe: Where ya goin’? Koji: Where I go is my own business, thanks for askin’. Ryan: And don't worry. We'll introduce ourselves later. He left with his friends and Koji Zoe: Oh you’re so antisocial! Munti: Guess he is a Goggle head. JP: He reminds me of white chocolate, it may look good, but no taste. Otto: And I think he looks like a giant red ant wearing metal and cloths. Good on the outside, mechanical on the inside. Bokomon: This isn’t quite right, Breezy Village is known for its spectacular view of lush forest greenery, but theres not much to see. A hanging sign begins to fall. JP: Spectacular view? Of what, a dump? Zoe walks off and JP follows. JP: Uh, let’s check it out, Z. He and Otto's D-Tector goes off and he takes it out. JP: Oh wow, my D-Tector’s doing something. Otto: Mine too. The screen shines blue. JP: Maybe my spirit is somewhere close by! Otto: Yeah! Zoe and the girls runs up the tree’s stairs inside to a branch. Zoe: From up here I’ll get a better idea of where we are. Mundi: Yeah. She arrives at the branch and feels the wind blowing. Zoe: Bella! What a view! Mm! Smell that air! Gabi: So lovely. She walks out onto the branch’s thinner, but still thick, end. Zoe smells the air. Zoe: Ah. JP runs out of the door to the branch. JP: Zoe!!!!! My D-Tector is flashing! Otto: Me too! She turns ad slips on the branch side. Zoe: Hm? She falls onto the lower branch and slides down. Zoe, Gabi, Mundi, Anabelle: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! She reaches the end, flies off and is caught by giggling flower digimon below. In the forest Koji and the others looks around and walks. He gets a reading on his D-Tector. Koji: Hm? Is this a spirit? Ryan: I don't know They looks around. Digimon #1: Ha! So strangers are in the village, eh? That’s trouble. He runs to a tree side and listens to the conversation. Digimon #2: They’re human children! Digimon #3: Ah you think those whiney wallflowers called them in to come and help? Digimon #1: Who cares? Nobody can stop the Mushroomon Brothers! Digimon #2: We’ll get em! In a house in the village. Zoe: How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch. Gabi: Thank you. JP: Yeah thanks, mm, I wouldn’t mind a bowl or ten. Otto: I'm so hungry. She tastes some. Zoe: Molto buono! Yum! Mundi: Delicious! JP: Um, melted what? Zoe: Molto buono, it’s Italian for delicious. This soup’s great! Anabelle: You should learn it from school. The flower digimon cheer. Zoe: I must know, what do you call this soup? Gabi: Yeah, tell us. Flower digimon #1: Clam soup a la Floramon. It’s all in the way it’s prepared. Floramon #2: Allow us to demonstrate how we do it. They make some fruit appear in their hands. Floramon #1: To make it you use your head and a ripe clam fruit. Zoe: Oh? JP: Uh, use your head? Two petals open on their heads and they place the fruit inside. Floramon #1: Two, three, four. All the Floramon (singing): When you take a little clam fruit and you mix it in your stew, you make the most delicious soup, the flavor’s never dull. We shake our heads both up and down and sing this song more tuneful, a little bit of us resides in every yummy spoonful! Floramon #1: And...it’s ready, enjoy. A Floramon walks over to Zoe and from the tip of her four petals on her head soup pours into the bowl. JP, Mundi, Otto, Anabelle, Gabi and Zoe: Uh! Floramon #2: There, it’s fresh. Eat up. Zoe and the girls waves her hands and JP and Otto shakes his head no. Neemon: Thanks! Bokomon: Delicious! Floramon #3: It’s brain food. Outside. Zoe: Thanks! That was...great... Gabi: Yeah. She feels the breeze. Zoe: Mm, the breeze feels so good. Floramon #1: Thanks to our special lung tree. The wind filters through the lung tree’s many branches cooling all of Breezy Village. Mundi: This is pretty. Zoe: Wow, this wind is like Hawaii, a vacation paradise in our world. Do a lot of visitors come here? Floramon #1: Not like before, no one comes to visit our village now. So many trains filled with happy passengers made stops here in the past. Flashback to the lung tree filled with leaves and colorful, with digimon all over. Floramon #1: Our village was a shady, green hamlet. Many visitors came to relax in our lush landscape. End flashback. Floramon #1: Blooming bushes and pretty plants were spread out all over the station. Our village was a perfect park that everyone wanted to see. Zoe: Well I’d say...that lung tree still looks good. Floramon #1: Thanks for your kindness, but we know this place looks like a dried up dump. JP and a Floramon walk out. Floramon #2: Now we’re lucky if we see one train come through here a month. JP: Maybe you should put in a video arcade. Floramon #1: You and your friends are the first tourists we’ve had here in four months. Floramon #2: We are indebted to you for your kindness. JP: Indebted? Does that mean you’re gonna charge us? Otto: We don't have money. Floramon #2: No, no, no. It means we thank you. Floramon #1: If you’ve enjoyed your stay here, spread the word that our village is fun to visit. Zoe: You bet, your soup’s great even if it’s different. Floramon #1: With your help we might just even return the trains, visitors, and happiness to our Breezy Village. Zoe: Even if we tell everyone we know about your village you need to do something, plant new flowers. Floramon #1: We’ve tried that, but we have a problem, we’re just not strong enough to dig in this hard soil, are we? Floramon #2: No and to replant takes a lot of strength. Zoe: Well I can help, I know this strong guy. Both Floramon: Hm? Zoe: Hm. She looks over at JP and Otto. Floramon: Ah! They run over, grab them, and pull them over. JP: Hey what’re ya doin’?! Otto: Let us go! Floramon #1: You have arms like tree trunks, you’ll be a good digger. JP: Us? No way! Otto: We can't! Zoe and Gabi turns her head. Zoe: You know what impresses me? Strong guys that help out without even being asked. JP: That’s me! Ha! Why I’ve got an eyebrow that can clean and jerk two fig trees. Otto: And me. On the Trailmon tracks. Tommy: Can we find a Gas station and ask for directions? Takuya: No way. Doki: Tommy: What do we do? Takuya: Keep walkin’, something’s bound to- He steps on the grounds and it crumbles. Takuya: Ah! They turn and run from the crumbling ground. Takuya: Tommy run! Doki: Guys. Run! They run faster. Takuya: I don’t know what’s happenin’ but just keep movin’! They trip, fall and turn around to see the ravaged land. Takuya: Tommy, move slowly... He moves his foot from the edge slowly. Takuya: This might be a good time to go find that gas station, little buddy. He, he, he. He and Fico starts to whimper. Takuya: Uh...listen, I think we went the wrong way. So let’s be calm- Doki: And take calm breaths. Tommy and Fico starts crying hysterically. Takuya: Oh, if this is your calm I don’t wanna hear upset. In the village everyone’s planting or digging. Bokomon: I should call you miracle worker, it’s a miracle when you work. Neemon stops a mini-wheelbarrow filled with dirt and Bokomon. Bokomon: Onward! Neemon empties the dirt spilling it and Bokomon. Zoe and Mundi plants a flower. Zoe: There, if we keep working this place will look fantastic in no time. Mundi: Yeah. Two Floramon: Hm. They droop their heads. Zoe: No? Floramon #1: The Mushroomon’ll wreck it. Three black streaks shoot into the tree, unnoticed. Zoe: Mushroomon? They jump out of the tree, unnoticed again. They jump up in front of JP and some Floramon. JP: Uh! Mushroomon brothers: Nice try, bye-bye! They throw bombs that explode the flowers and send the digimon and JP back and Zoe closes her eyes from the light. Zoe: Ah!!!!! Koji sees the light from behind the trees. Koji: Uh! The smoke clears and they hear some laughter. Three Mushroomon jump up. Mushroomon #1: We are... Mushroomon #2: The Mushroomon... Mushroomon #3: Brothers, yeah! Floramon: Oh not again. They land on some branches. Leader: We thought you understood. #2: Planting trees and flowers- #3: Is a big waste of time. Floramon #1: Please don’t wreck all our plants. They jump up. All 3: Giggle Grenade! They toss down some mushroom shaped grenades that explode and spread orange pollen. The smoke makes the Floramon laugh uncontrollably. Zoe: What’s so funny? They’re troubled. Gabi: I don't think it's funny. The Mushroomon land. Leader: If you were a Floramon you’d be laughing too, our Giggle Grenades keep them in a good mood. #2: They get so tired from busting a gut that they can barely move, let alone plant stuff! Floramon #1: What did we ever do to all of you to deserve all this meanness? We used to greet the visitors at the station together, remember? Floramon #2: She’s right. In those days you were real fun guys. Leader: You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists! They all liked you better! #2: No matter how hard we tried to please those looky-loos, they thought you flower girls were cuter and nicer than us spore guys! Floramon #1: But that’s not true, they like you guys too! Floramon #2: And your mushroom moose was so popular with the tourists. Ha ha ha ha, they liked it better than our soup. The leader jumps up. Leader: That is enough! Mushroom Mash! They throw bombs at the houses and JP runs from the bombs. JP: They’re toastin’ this place like an English muffin! Otto: You said it! #2: It’s over! We’ve had it with your flower power! #3: And we’re gonna- Leader: Totally flatten Breezy Village! Bokomon: You know Neemon, I’m not a genius, but I think those Mushroomon Brothers have had their attitudes adjusted for the worse by Cherubimon’s evil magic. Neemon: Cherubimon? Who is that? Bokomon steps on Neemon’s foot and snaps his waistband. Bokomon: Here’s a snap, don’t forget to write! Neemon: Sorry I asked! Bokomon: Fool! How can someone like Cherubimon ever slip your mind? He’s the source of all that’s evil in the Digital World! Neemon points. Neemon: She’s starting a parade. He turns to see Zoe and the girls walking to the Mushroomon, angry. All: Hold it! She and the girls stops in front of them. #2 and 3: Huh? Leader: You just stand aside, girly! She and Gabi slaps him across the face knocking him back. Zoe: Hm! #3: Hey now! That’s my brother, why’d you slap ‘em? Zoe: You need to learn how to get along! All 3: Huh? Zoe: Just because you feel like you’re getting the short end of the stick that doesn’t give you the right to just go around destroying things! Try solving things peacefully. Gabi: Ok. JP and Otto walks to her side. Otto: Yeah! You're a loser who trying to hurt those innocent Digimon! And you should walk away for this. JP: Yeah now listen up! You toadstool heads can’t just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps cause they’re just plain ugly! Right? Zoe: You two insulted them, that’s totally wrong. JP: Huh? Uh... Otto: They turns to see them ticked. Leader: You shouldn’t a said that! You’re gonna get it! All 3: Charge! They chase him and Otto throwing bombs. Leader: Take this! JP: I didn’t mean it! Otto: Me too! He holds up his D-Tector. JP: Hello? Spirit awaken! Hello spirit! Come on! Otto: Come on! All 3: Nice try, bye-bye! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3